


What Do We Do With TERFs?

by roguefaerie



Series: Trans HP One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Other, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, quiet seething rage channeled into food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Gender, writers, and cake.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Trans HP One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	What Do We Do With TERFs?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we've all seen the tweets. I'm not even in Potterland. But I would probably die for these two, so here we are. Also hey trans Potter folx: hi.  
> Also: Some of my opinions on how writing works or doesn't work.

“Can you imagine, Remus? She actually believes that she controls us.”

“It would explain a few things, wouldn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

“And do you think she often didn’t get the message?”

“I think the question is, when did she? How many times did you want to light the book on fire, I ask you?”

“Too many.”

“I haven’t got time enough to count, personally.”

“We’ll be all right, though. We know who has our backs.”

“We do.”

“Can I interest you in some cake?”

“When could I ever say no to cake?”

“Maybe on the days your gender is even?”

“Never.”


End file.
